


Warmth In The Cold

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Miyavi (Musician), S.K.I.N. (Japanese band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: One cold night, Miyavi confesses his feelings for Gackt.





	Warmth In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Well you can tell this stories age, by Miyavi's personality. It's amazing how far Miyavi has come, he's all grown up now. (I talk about him as if he wasn't a few years older than me!)

            “Why is it so cold?” Miyavi whined, as he and Gackt left the club and out into the cold LA streets.

            “Because there’s no clouds to keep the heat in, after the sun sets,” Gackt replied factually. “And seeing as it’s now three in the morning, all the heat has gone.”

            “I hate being cold.” Miyavi sulked, as he began to stroll down the street.

            “Miya-chan, what about the taxi?” Gackt called after him, as he noticed the taxi they had just booked pull up in front of the club.

            “I want to walk!” Miyavi announced, rather drunkenly. “We never get to walk like normal people. It’s not fair. Too many girls think I’m pretty and stalk me. Why did God curse me with such good looks and talent?  I’m like a bear. A giraffe and camel. Did you know a camel could go for hours without water? So can I!”

            “Miyavi get in the taxi.” Gackt ordered but Miyavi had already wandered away. With a shrug he began to follow Miyavi, looking perfectly innocent. The taxi driver would never know it was them who had booked it.

            “It’s cold.” Miyavi announced the second Gackt caught up.

            “Well that’s your fault for not getting in the taxi.” Gackt responded, seemingly sober though he had drunk just as much as his younger friend.

            “Oh OK,” Miyavi announced with a smile. “You make me hot.”

            “I make you hot?” Gackt repeated.

            “Yes. Sexy.” Miyavi announced, grinning before skipping ahead of a surprised Gackt.

            “Well I won’t deny I’m sexy.” Gackt said, with a cocky smirk.

            “You are,” Miyavi announced, turning around to face Gackt looking perfectly serious. “You’re so beautiful and strong. People respect you. Not like me. I’m just a stupid kid who messes about. Which is OK most of the time but sometimes I want what you have.”

            “What I have?” Gackt asked, sensing a change in Miyavi’s mood. He wasn’t messing about any more. This was his other side, his mature side that hid behind a childish outer layer, so that the world could not see the hurt inside.

            “Can I at least have you?” Miyavi asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked Gackt straight in the eyes, a look that caused Gackt to stop in his tracks and simply stand and stare back before finally realising Miyavi wanted an answer.

            “You have my friendship.” Gackt responded, knowing as he said the words this wasn’t what Miyavi meant.

            “But I want you,” Miyavi sulked with a pout. “When we kiss, it makes me feel warm inside. I know you kiss all your friends and I’m no different. I’m a kissing whore to be honest. But when we kiss, well it’s special to me.”

            “I kiss you because I trust you,” Gackt replied firmly. “If I kissed you any differently, you would know.”

            “So that’s it?” Miyavi asked. “We’re just friends?”

            “I think so.” Gackt replied.

            “Can you at least think about being more?” Miyavi asked and Gackt nodded.

            “I can do that.” Gackt said with a smile.

            “Good,” Miyavi replied. “I’m still cold.” He added

            “Let’s get walking then. That should warm us up.” Gackt responded and silently they walked towards their hotel. Both men were lost in thought thanks to Miyavi’s confession. Gackt had promised he’d think about it and that was exactly what he was doing, whilst Miyavi was dealing with Gackt’s rejection. Was it because he was immature? That had to be it right? Calm and collected Gackt would want somebody sensible, who wouldn’t show him up. Like Kami. Kami had been his soul mate but now he was gone. Gackt had tried to move on but his heart had never been in it.

 

            “I’m still cold.” Miyavi complained, about ten minutes later.

            “Take my coat then.” Gackt replied, pulling off his long coat and helping a rather surprised Miyavi into it.

            “Thanks.” Miyavi muttered shyly, as warmth spread though his body. The coat even smelt of Gackt, which was a bonus as the smell of elegant egotist always made him feel so… Secure? Safe? Protected?

            “Better?” Gackt asked.

            “Yeah but aren’t you cold?” Miyavi asked, worried as his friend was only wearing a thin shirt.

            “Vampires don’t feel the cold.” Gackt responded.

            “Well that’s all right for them but what about you?” Miyavi demanded.

            “I’m fine,” Gackt reassured him. “But can we walk a little faster?”

            “Sure.” Miyavi agreed lengthening his strides to pick up a bit of speed. The hotel wasn’t far away now. Another ten minutes. They hadn’t really needed a taxi at all. It was just when you were such well known celebrities, it was hard to get used to being in a country where so many didn’t know you. Habit was hard to break.

 

            Quietly Miyavi shut his bedroom door and, still dressed in Gackt’s coat, sat down on a chair. Why did being with Gackt always make him feel so immature and stupid? He felt like such a fool for blurting out his hidden feelings like that. At the same time, he felt relieved. They were out in the open now. It was up to Gackt to make the next move. He hadn’t fully rejected him and until he did, Miyavi wouldn’t give up hope.

            There was a knock on his door and with a sigh Miyavi went to answer it, to find Gackt had returned.

            “Want your coat?” Miyavi asked. The only reason Gackt would come back.

            “No. I want a good night kiss.” Gackt responded and with a grin Miyavi obliged. Only this wasn’t like the kisses he’d received from Gackt in the past. This was far more intense. Gackt’s arms wrapped around his back holding him close and Miyavi wrapped his around Gackt’s waist. They remained like that for about a minute before Gackt pulled back and smiled at Miyavi.

            “Can you tell the difference?” Gackt asked. “Between a kiss of trust and one of attraction?”

            “Does this mean…” Miyavi began.

            “I can’t promise anything but it’s worth a shot,” Gackt responded. “You’re a good man and an excellent kisser, so that’s something.”

            “You’re not bad yourself.” Miyavi responded with a smile.

            “Get back to me when you’re sober.” Gackt ordered, before turning to leave. Feeling Miyavi’s eyes still on him as he walked down the hall, before he turned around to face Miyavi yet again.

            “One last thing,” Gackt added. “I have never thought you were a stupid little kid.” And with that he was gone for the night, leaving a rather pleased Miyavi to reflect over what had just happened.


End file.
